


Baby, it's cold outside

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BABY NIFFLERS, Cuddles, F/M, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Romance, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Newt and Tina spend a cosy evening in together.





	Baby, it's cold outside

It was Christmas week, and MACUSA was closing down for the holidays.

Jacob and Queenie were going away for Christmas, to meet his family. Queenie was looking forward to it, a proper family Christmas-like when she and Tina were small.

Tina however, was spending her first Christmas with Newt in their new home. The couple had married in the Autumn, at Hogwarts. The ceremony-although small, was meaningful to them. They had written their own vows, which they'd framed and hung up in their house.

The auror tidied up the things on her desk, and then made her way home via the subway.

She and Newt’s home was situated in a little corner of New York, the other residents were almost entirely magical. In fact, their next door neighbours were house elves, and were always bringing them baked goodies. Newt’s particular favourites were chocolate frogs, and Tina's was little hazelnut hedgehogs.

As Tina entered their little house, one of the baby Nifflers landed on her hat. She smiled, guessing who it was. “Hey, Rosie.”

Little Rosie was russet coloured, and the runt of the litter.

She was two months old, and still very attached to Tina. The reason being that when the little Nifflers were born, their mother had refused to take care of Rosie because she was so small, so Tina had decided to do so herself-Newt was away at the time.

She took off her coat, and carefully took hold of Rosie.

The creature greeted her with a happy squeak, wriggling happily as Tina placed a kiss on her nose.

"Where are your brothers and sisters, hmm? In the case?"

Rosie looked towards the sofa, where the rest of her family were snuggled up together, asleep.

"Aww, bless." Tina chuckled. "Newt? I mean momma?"

Rosie only looked at her quizzically, and scuttled onto her shoulders, making herself comfortable.

A gust of wind caught her attention, and she quickly cast a strengthening spell on the windows to make sure that it didn't rattle too much or cause a draft.

One glance at Newt's case told her that he was inside it, she smiled and decided to make them some cocoa, and peeked in the cookie jar to look for her favourite treat-well, her favourite apart from cinnamon rolls.

She thought about making dinner-strudel seemed like a good choice, but so did hotdogs with the rolls from Jacob's bakery and baked beans.

Tina decided on the second meal, quickly conjuring up the right spells. Once she'd made sure that everything was fine, she made her way down into the case.

Newt was with the Bowtruckles, talking to Pickett.

"Now listen Pickett, I can't be carrying you around all the time, can I? Tina, I'll be with you in a minute." He said without turning round. "Everyone has been fed. Yes, Pickett, I know that the Nifflers are out and about but I can just say that they're a special type of mole, I can't exactly say that you're a stick insect can I?"

He gently picked Pickett off his waistcoat, and placed him in the tree with the rest of his family. After that, Newt turned around. "Tina." He smiled.

"Newt." She responded, making her way towards him with a smile on her face.

"How are you?" He asked, gathering her into his arms. "How was work?"

"Good." She replied. "I had a couple of reports to finish and I showed a goblin around, it was her first day... Oddly, I'm glad that it's been so normal. I'm glad that I've just been keeping my head down."

"I get it." Newt nodded, kissing the top of her head. "After Grindlwald, every day we have that's normal is a blessing."

"Every day you get to spend with me is a blessing." Tina grinned, laughing as he kissed her. "I was joking!" She chuckled in between kisses.

"I know, but every day is. We've come so close to losing people, and others weren't so lucky." Newt pointed out.

"True." Tina replied, pecking him on the lips. "Dinner is probably cooked, by the way. Hotdogs and baked beans sound good?"

"Yes." He smiled, casting a locomotion charm in order to get the Nifflers back into their nest.

Rosie started to squeak irritably at being suddenly taken from her cosy nest.

Tina chuckled. "C'mon, let's go and get dinner."

The pair ate their meal, chatting about their day.

Afterwards, they did the washing  and drying up together.

When they were finished, Tina put the wireless on, tuning it into a classical music channel.

As much as she liked jazz, there was nothing more she liked than curling up on the sofa with a good book.

Newt sat on the sofa, and after she got changed into her pyjamas, Tina did also.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, she smiled and snuggled into him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She agreed, somewhat sleepily.

Newt made notes on his creatures, whilst Tina read "The Enchanted April."

Snow fell outside, the wind whistling loudly.

Tina snuggled closer into Newt, and everything, as far as they were concerned, were perfect.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean a lot to be if con-crit was left on this, I'm not too sure if I've got the two characters right as I'm quite new to this fandom :-)


End file.
